Episode 9427 (11th April 2018)
Plot The Underworld staff celebrate their return to work with a breakfast in Roy's Rolls. Peter notices that Eva is putting on weight. She tells Toyah she's signed the lease for the cottage where she's going to have the baby. Toyah suggests they attend an antenatal class but notices how she looks at Aidan. At the hospital Izzy takes out her anger over Gary on Sarah but quickly apologises. His condition hasn't changed. Alya is annoyed that Imran is acting for David after he spoiled Luke's charity event. Robert and Michelle have won a competition and ask Ali to join them to celebrate. He's reluctant until Carla says she's coming too. Aidan welcomes the workers back and announces that he's now the sole boss and promises not to let them down again. The new machines fail to work. David is sent to court for his hearing, pleading not guilty. The fault is traced to Beth's machine tripping the fuses. The staff are told they will have to work through their lunch to make up lost time on their urgent order. Gary recovers consciousness and has no permanent brain damage. He suspects that David's motivation had nothing to do with him and tells Sarah he needs help. Geri Hanswick calls on Robert, having seen him box, and asks him to be a pin-up for her calendar business photoshoot. He's flattered and agrees. Eva tries to convince Toyah that she and Aidan are a thing of the past. Zeedan tells Ali he found a steroid syringe clearing up after the tournament and suspects David. Sean interrupts the workers with cakes. Aidan asks him to leave so that work isn't stopped. David is released on bail. At the antenatal class Eva struggles when the midwife talks about the importance of the father's involvement. Carla brings Aidan a bottle of whiskey for his desk drawer. He's pleased that the first day is going well. Michelle and Carla are amused as Robert's shoot takes place. Carla tells Michelle that the company involved is a cancer charity and Michelle is concerned how Robert will react when he finds out. David denies to Ali that he's on steroids. Eva confesses to Toyah that she feels guilty that Aidan will never know or hold his daughter. Realising that she still loves Aidan, Toyah frees her of her promise and tells her that the deal's off. Cast Regular cast *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Gina Seddon - Connie Hyde *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Imran Habeeb - Charlie De Melo *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Carla Connor - Alison King *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Ali Neeson - James Burrows *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Zeedan Nazir - Qasim Akhtar Guest cast *Doctor - Mudassar Dar *Geri Hanswick - Anna-Jane Casey *Bonnie Wakeman - Janine Birkett Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Underworld - Office and factory floor *Viaduct Bistro *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *Weatherfield General - Gary's room and corridor *Weatherfield Police Station - Front desk *Antenatal class venue Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Eva struggles with the prospect of giving up her baby; Ali speculates about the cause of David’s outburst; and Robert becomes a calendar pin-up. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,022,000 viewers (2nd place). Category:2018 episodes